European Confederacy
The '''European Confderacy '''or '''EC '''for short is an economic, political, and military union and the main autocratic government of Europe. It was created around 2028 as the successor to the European Union and has all of europe under its banner. The European Confederacy is a major supporting faction in Homefront: the Fall. History After the European Union Military was pushed back by overwhelming military forces from the Korean People's Army, the EU had began to be taken over by fascism and influence of anti-islamism and the anti-muslim sentiment had consumed the EU government leading to a reform and the creation of the European Confederacy in its place. Many European countries had began to join and soon France had allowed its capitol to be the capitol of the EC. More and more countries joind until all of the nations of Europe and merged with the European Confederacy. The Confederacy soon began to plan to resurrect the nations of Czechoslovakia and Yugoslavia to maintain tighter control over the European population. Reinstallation of Czechoslovakia and Yugoslavia Around 2029 the nations of the Czech Republic and Slovokia had been convinced to reunite and the cultures of both nations had motivated public support for the reunification and thus on Aughust 28th 2029 the Republic of Czechoslovakia was created and the two countries had finally merged as one. The new president of the country had soon sworn the country's absolute allegeince to the Confederacy and began to endorse it with as many resources as possible. Soon Serbia and many other countries were soon merged together to create the Unified State of Yugoslavia, and all Turkish residents were declared enemies of the state and were used as slave labor to help grow the economy. European governments had soon merged with the Confederacy and soon Michael Sutlar was soon elected as the first Supreme Chancellor of Europe. By January 8th of 2030 nearly all of europe was under the Confderacy execpt for one country, Albania. Albania had a 50% muslim population as the rest of the European countries were completely Christian dominate (except for estonia with big non religious population). Hatred of muslims was high and soon the European army had invaded Albania starting the Albanian war. The war ended in European victory and Albania had its christian population take power and the "National Republic of Albania" was established. Second Cold War By the time the 2030's had started communism was revived and over 1/3 of the wolrd was under it. The European government had soon supported the United Republic of China its quest to stop the spread of communism world-wide meanwhile Ukraine had became an ultranationalist state to keep the country free from war and invasion by the European Forces. The ressurection and rise of fascism had been used to combat the Korean communist ideology. The Europeans also gave aid to the Greater American Republic in order to spread their ideology and have the New Republic become an actual leginament nation. European arms and aid are sent to the New Republic and have done whatever it takes to prevent The Collective from gaining any more ground than it already has. Government and Military The European Confederacy is a fascist confederacy that rules over all of Europe. Many of its policies are similar to Nazi Germany's as they promote violence against muslims. It is a hardline authoritarain state ran by hardline fascists and unites Europe under radical leadership. The Supreme High Chancellor is the Head of State and the Chairman of the Comission helps enforce the Chancellor's rule over Europe. the European Parliament is the legistlative body and is stationed in Paris, France. The European Confederat Defense Forces are the main military forces that protect Europe and are comprised of multiple State Forces. It is made up of 4 Divisions *European Confederate Army *European Confederate Navy *European Confederate Air Force *European Confederate Security Forces List of Member Nations *British Republic *United Republic of France *Spain *Hungary *Ukraine Category:Nations Category:Factions Category:Homefront: the Fall Category:Homefront: the fall